thegreatgamefandomcom-20200216-history
Rodrik Dustin
Rodrik is strong and hardy, with ice-blue eyes and a well kept beard. Scars don his face. While his brother Beron was known to be brash and headstrong, Rodrik is known for being more cunning, and never shows his true emotions, always keeping them locked behind a sly smile and calm attitude . He wears the pelt of a bear he had killed. Biography Rodrik was born in 272 AA,to Ronnel and Alys Dustin, the second son after Beron Dustin. As a young child, Rodrik was the quiet one in the group of Dustin Children. His brother Beron was always loud, yelling at almost everything. The brothers were complete polar opposites, with Rodrik being the quietest person in the room. You wouldn't even notice he was in the room until he spoke, often muttering in a monotous tone. As he grew, the boy developed an appetite for fighting, often shrugging off deep wounds and broken bones easily. His brother shared his berserker ablilites; they were both berserkers. However, It was Rodrik who was better with a sword. He would often be the best fighter in Barrowtown, beating everybody, from the Miller's boy to his own brother, who was much older than him. The boys feared him, for he always seemed so calm and collected when he fought, never displaying his full emotions or intentions. He simply fought, and won. When he was 12, he and his brother were separated from each other as his brother Beron was sent to Hornwood and Rodrik was sent to the Rills. Both were to be warded. It was at this time that Rodrik made an unlikely friend with the Lord Ryswell's daugther Alysanne Ryswell. They were friends of course, always competing in whoever could shoot farthest or ride the saddle fastest. But finally, Rodrik would say goodbye to Alysanne, and to what would forever be his second home. He would often ride around the North, exploring and hunting along the way. He was very good at hunting, often bagging a prize every time he came back from his hunts. When Rodrik was 25, he would be called back to Barrowtown, for his father was sick. He rode day and night, only to come back too late to say his goodbye. And for the first time in his life, he would weep. He loved his father, and never got to say his goodbye. When the War of the Wolves started, Rodrik was a staunch supporter of the Black Wolf. He followed the morals of his father, and his father would have supported the Black Wolf. Rodrik would talk and talk to his older brother, who would simply shrug off his implores and say that the Dustins would remain neutral. Alas, when the Black Wolf finally won the descisive battle of at the Dreadfort, Rodrik would finally say, "I told you so." When his brother would show up late to the battle, he would be known as "The Late Lord Dustin." The resulting punishment was a trip to the Wall. And Rodrik was named Lord of Barrowtown and Barrow Hall. But unlike his brother, he knows his place and will follow the Black Wolf until his dying breath. Timeline: 272 AA- Rodrik is born to Alys Karstark and Ronnel Dustin 278 AA- Rodrik shows early signs of his proficient martial abilites, being very well suited with a sword in his hand. 284 AA- Rodrik is sent to the Rills to be warded under Lord Gregor Ryswell, befriends Alysanne Ryswell. 286 AA- Begins his large journey's around the North, visits many castles and even the Wall itself. 297 AA- Is called back to Barrowtown to say goodbye to his father, doesn't get the chance as his father dies before he gets back 298 AA- The War of the Wolves starts, Rodrik keeps telling his brother Beron to support the Black Wolf. 299 AA- Rodrik's brother Beron is late to the battle of the Dreadfort and as a result humiliates House Dustin and gets his nickname "the Late Lord Dustin." As a result he is sent to the Wall and Rodrik is named Lord of Barrowtown and Barrow Hall. Family Tree Supporting Characters: Stannis Stout- Castellan of Barrowtown Archetype-Negotiator Stannis is a short man with a long temper, capable of negotiating with almost anybody Maester Selwyn- Maester of Barrowtown Archetype- Maester Maester Selwyn hails from the Stormlands, and is an old man with graying hair and a soft smile. Ser Edric Snow- Bodyguard of Rodrik- Archetype- Warrior (Swords) Edric Snow has a whisper of a beard and braided hair. Barbara Snow- Half-sister of Rodrik- Archetype- Torturer Barbara is a Northern Beauty with a Northern temper. She uses her beauty as an advantage in her business, and it makes her a very efficient Torturer. Category:House Dustin Category:Northman Category:Northerner